


Not So Different

by Shigan



Series: Small Conversations [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Other, Romance, life - Freeform, we live we learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigan/pseuds/Shigan
Summary: Ruby wants to spend time with Weiss. Weiss wants to spend time with Ruby. Same wish, vastly different means.  Yang looks on while her sister and her partner work through their miscommunications as Huntress partners, offering a bit of sisterly advice on the side.Part of the 'Small Conversations' continuity





	Not So Different

**i. Beacon Academy/ Season 1-2 / Yang’s POV / Not So Different**  
...  
Beta-reader: Cyn, all hail.  
...

 

“She is _impossible!_ ”

The door almost flies off its hinges by the sheer force, followed by one seriously pissed-looking Ruby Rose, storming into team RWBY’s bedroom at Beacon academy at full speed. Yang barely looks up from her game until Blake tosses a book at her. Ruby does this all the time, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who ‘she’ was referring to. This time however, things might be serious. Ruby was stomping back and forth in the area between the bunks, mumbling and grumbling loudly with her cheeks puffed out. A few stuffed animals flew across the room for having the bad luck of sitting in the wrong spot on the floor. 

Ruby had -never- kicked Mr. Bearbear. Not even during her worst tantrums as a toddler.

Yang wasn’t sure her sister was quite registering her own actions at this moment as she was flailing her arms and throwing punches into the air. Blake nudged her from her side of the bed with a look that spoke aplenty. 

“Ok, sis, calm down. What did Weiss do this time?” 

“RAAAAARGHGH You speak her name!”

“Uh yeah, she lives here.” Yang deadpanned. Ruby did not snark back but continued gesticulating with her hands in her stomp routine. 

“I _hate_ her, or no- I don’t! But I’m pretty sure _she_ hates me! Why else would she be so uptight-y and distant and just _not-nice-at-all!!_ ” Ruby cried, literally, as Yang could see tears in her eyes. 

“Maybe you should start from the beginning?”

And Ruby did, narrating a tale of strife and heartbreak in how her planned day to introduce Weiss to her favourite snack shops had completely failed. She had spent a week planning the route they could take to minimize the possibility of tummy aches. Weiss instead had wanted them to study and practice another combination move they had failed to pull off during the last mission. She had packed them lunches instead and wouldn’t hear of any ridiculous outings to the city. One thing had led to another (and Weiss being Weiss) which ultimately had ended with Ruby storming off, leaving an infuriated Weiss behind on the schoolgrounds. 

“Why is she always so difficult! Why couldn’t my partner be quiet and bookish and easy-going like Blake? Or a riot like Nora? Or just plain ol’ nice like Jaune? Why did mine have to be such a snooty, stuck-up, icicle-up-her-jam bonafide _princess!?_ ” Ruby ranted on, barely three months into Beacon and already done with life. Blake peeked out curiously from behind her book, then looked over at Yang with some uncertainty. _Use reason_ , she was saying, and Yang agreed. Oh boy.

“Ruby?” She started.

“Humpf!”

“You know you both have that large test coming up right, Weiss might have a point.”

“Does not. And the test isn’t in another week, I think. I haven’t checked the day and time yet.” Ruby crossed her arms, making a face of displeasure at her sister. 

“You know how Weiss can be about academics. Are you really surprised she wanted to stay in and be productive instead? She does try to go out with us as much as possible but school’s kinda her thing.” She tried sheepishly. “I’m just saying she does get those perfect weekly quiz results for a reason. And hey, me and Blake hardly get to see her at all, at least her plans include you, right?”

Ruby still didn’t look convinced. Yang wanted to shake her C-student of a sister so she could see what was so obvious for others. 

“Did you say Weiss made you packed lunches? ”

“Yeah.” Ruby replied, with a what’s-your-point glare.

“Was it nice lunches, like wrapped-in boxes with handkerchief and all? A bottle of tea?”

“Sure.”

“Were there sweets?”

“Uh huh, a whole tube of choco-dips.”

Yang smiled at absolutely nothing. Weiss hated choco-dips with passion, describing the treats as unsavoury, bland and way too sugary. It was Ruby’s favourites. 

“Doesn’t that mean she did want to spend time with you, but maybe just not in the exact same way you wanted?”

Ruby suddenly looked unsure. “But she said she wanted to study and be a bore.”

“ _With you._ ” Yang insisted. “And have a nice lunch.”

“She didn’t say she wanted to eat with me-”

“Ruby, she brought food. For two people.” Yang grinned. “--think, little sister, _think._ ”

“Weiss does make really good tuna rolls.” Blake piped in dreamily. 

It seemed to slowly dawn on Ruby that she could have spent a perfectly pleasant and sunny afternoon sparring, laughing and sharing sandwiches with Weiss instead of being angry and stubborn. The anger evaporated from her like dust and guilt took its place. A whole lot of guilt. Whatever had passed between team RWBY’s leader half had not gone down quietly. 

“Ohmygosh, I have to go!” She stated stiffly and rushed out with Crescent Rose at her side with no further explanation. The door slammed shut behind her.

Yang turned to Blake and shrugged, shaking her head. 

“So are we ever going to tell them what they actually want, or do we keep our silence.” Blake said with no small measure of humour.

“Nah, let them find out on their own, life’s an experience and all that jazz. Plus, at this point they’re pretty much pros at making up.” Yang sat down again and flipped herself over Blake’s legs, rolling herself to the side so she could see the other properly. “How do you do that, by the way? The thing you do when you tell me what to say with a look?” Blake just smiled mysteriously in response, throwing the golden-haired girl a wink before returning to her book. 

As predicted, Ruby and Weiss returned to the room just before curfew side by side, both properly battle-worn, bruises and dirt-specked clothes abound but both looked happy and determined. Yang guessed they had finally nailed the combination attack they had been working on for weeks. Weiss in particular looked ready to collapse onto her bed to sleep for days. Ruby was there in a second, catching the other by the arm to steady her. She took Myrtenaster from trusting hands while Weiss caught Ruby’s cape which was beginning to slip off her shoulders, the dark-haired girl stretched out her arms and let the other remove the garment. They worked in tandem to prepare for bed, wordlessly, flawlessly. 

Yang’s eyes followed them to the bathroom, Ruby leading and Weiss following, and all she could think of was the word people often reserved for her and Blake.

_Partners._

**Author's Note:**

> Please no ship wars in the comments.


End file.
